Teddy's Pumpkin
by newgirl3366
Summary: A short story set in October 2013. Teddy is about 16 months old. This is in keeping with the original story and characters as they were presented by Ms. James. I do not own Fifty Shades, all rights go to E.L. James.


**I had a reader ask for a Halloween short story. This story was inspired by that request and a recent trip to the pumpkin patch. I hope you all enjoy this little short. I am writing and hope to have a new chapter up on my current story by Tuesday.***

"It's going to be fun," I smile. I am giddy to be taking our little Teddy bear to pick out a pumpkin to carve for Halloween. Last year he had a pumpkin, but this year he will be able to run through the field and pick his very own pumpkin instead of settling for one brought from the store. Christian looks over at me apprehensively and I giggle, "Why the nervous expression?"

"Dada…Dada…Dada…" Teddy chants in the backseat. I can't believe he's still awake. After a nearly hour drive he is clapping his hands and playing with his toys. I see Christian's eyes dart up to the rearview mirror. He grins, letting go of his uncertainty for a second. He's watching Ted's reflection, enjoying the spectacle of seeing him play.

"Aren't you excited?" I prompt him to answer my first question.

His eyes back on the two lane road stretching out in front of us he speaks. "Nervous and excited," He answers plainly. I try to decipher his mood and the reason behind it using his simple reply. It's no use. Ever since I suggested bringing Ted to the pumpkin farm Christian has been allusive about his desire to go. Leaving me to believe he leans towards hesitant and for the life of me I cannot figure out why. There is nothing about today that won't be fun.

"What is there to be nervous about?"

"I've never done this before," he admits and I am thrown by his admission. "What is it like?"

Never done this…I look over to see his face. He wants to smile. I can see the boyish excitement begging to bubble just beneath the surface. Covering it is a thin layer of fear, fear of the unknown. Maybe not exactly fear, no, that's not the right word. It's just not, knowing, that's what his emotion is. This is a new experience for him. With our baby boy jabbering happily in the backseat of the SUV and the vivid colors of autumn in Washington state blurring past us on either side, another piece of the puzzle that is Christian Grey falls into place.

"You never went to a pumpkin farm when you were a child?" I ask, already knowing the answer. My heart strings are tugged by the thought. Surely Grace and Carrick took their children to pick pumpkins every year. Mom and Ray always took me. Picking my pumpkin, taking it home, and sitting out on the front lawn with Ray to carve it, those are happy memories I have from my childhood. It was one of the few times of the year when my mother demonstrated domestic qualities. She always had warm cider ready for us when we would come back in the house.

Christian shakes his head 'no' and I run my thumb over his knuckles. "Mia and Elliot always went with Dad. Mom stayed home with me." I swallow the sudden lump forming in my throat. "They tried to take me once, the first year I was with them. I remember I wanted to ride on the hayride so badly. The tractor looked like fun and Elliot climbed right up. He stood on the hay bales like he owned the place." A smile tugs at the corner of my mouth as I imagine a young Elliot standing atop a hay bale. "I froze though, the noise, the crowds…there were too many people. I couldn't do it. Everyone was packed on the trailer and I couldn't get on. The crowds, the sound of so many voices talking, I was overwhelmed. I stood still, motionless. Grace and Carrick tried unsuccessfully to coax me to join them. In the end Dad took Elliot on the hayride and Mom stayed with me." He shrugs at the end of his story, like it is no big deal, like he just told me the weather forecast.

"You never went back?" Tears sting at the backs of my eyes. My poor Fifty, I picture a copper haired little boy, a carbon copy of our Teddy, standing at the end of the hayride. Too mortified to get on and participate in what should be a typical childhood activity. The vision of his sad and scared gray eyes is too much to bear.

"I wouldn't. They wanted me too. They asked me every year after that, but I never went. Dad would bring a pumpkin home for me, but I never picked my own." My heart lurches and I feel a tear sliding down my cheek. I dash it away. "Ana, I wasn't trying to make you cry." He looks over at me guiltily. "Please don't cry, I'm not trying to steal this happy moment away from you or from our son."

I bring his hand to my mouth and opening his fingers I kiss his palm. "You're not stealing anything from me." I whisper, my voice cracking. I kiss his hand again before tucking it back in mine. "Just the contrary, I hope to give you something today." His eyes leave the road for an instant and I smile at him through my tear blurred eyes. I see him return my smile. I want to give him a happy memory, another new stitch on the eiderdown of memories we are creating with our own family.

**HUNDREDS OF PUMPKINS, ALL **different hues of orange, green and, even white, dot the field in front of us. Teddy stamps his shoe clad feet excitedly clapping his hands. "Pppp…Pppp…" He says and I giggle. He has so many words bursting to come out. Heaven help us when they begin to form and find their way out of his mouth. He is going to be a force to be reckoned with, he already is.

I crouch down beside him and point to the field. "Do you see all the pumpkins, Teddy? Which one will you pick?" He shows his toothy toddler grin and dribble of drool escapes down his chin.

The chilly October wind blows and Christian pulls Ted's navy knit hat down over his ears, he always cares for our son, always protects him. "He needs his mittens on his hands, Mommy." He dotes, pulling Teddy's discarded mittens from the front pockets of his jeans. Teddy pulled them off during the hayride. The passing scenery was not enough to keep his attention so he quietly and mischievously took of his mittens, attempting to chew on them before Christian saved them.

Teddy wriggles, anxious to run through the field, while Christian puts his mittens back on. By some small miracle he completes the task and we each take on of Ted's mitt covered hands. He toddles between us. We lift him over vines and he squeals with delight when we swing him slightly. We come to a group of smaller pumpkins, perfect for Teddy, as I know he is going to want to carry it all on his own. Releasing him to walk by himself we follow him. He is calculated in his steps and soon stops. A perfect, round, baby, pumpkin rests at his feet.

"Mama…Mama…Dada…Dada…" He points to the bright orange sphere. He bends down and lovingly pets his chosen pumpkin.

I stifle a giggle and stoop down so that I am eye level with him. "Is this the one you want?" I ask and he nods his head impatiently.

Christian kneels and with a few twists and tugs he frees the pumpkin from the confines of the vine. "Your very own pumpkin, son." He places it into Teddy's outstretched arms. I fish my phone from my pocket and snap as many pictures as I can of the moment. I want to keep this with me forever.

"Now, let's find a big pumpkin for Daddy."

"Ana, no, we came to find a pumpkin for Ted."

I take his hand in mine. "Come, Teddy. Follow Mommy." I tell my baby boy and he is on my heels instantly. Tromping the short distance through the field we come to a stop. "Pick one of your own, Daddy." I release Christian's hand.

He look at me and then down at our smiley little boy. "I love you." He whispers, mindful of the other families around us picking their own pumpkins.

"I love you. Now pick a pumpkin, Christian. Make a memory with our son."

Carefully Teddy places his pumpkin on the ground and goes to touch the skin of a much bigger pumpkin. "Pppp…Pppp…" He pats the large fruit with his mitted hand.

"I think he's found yours." I nod my head in Ted's direction. Teddy jibbers back at us and Christian lifts the camera from around his neck. Taking it in his hands he snaps pictures of Ted and the giant pumpkin. It is nearly as big as he is. The contrast of his blue jeans, blue and cream flannel shirt and, his creamy skin against the carroty shaded squash, make the perfect picture. The sun streams across the field and I see Ted squint his eyes against its glare.

"Dada! Mama!" He calls to us. Christian abandons his photography session and hand in hand we go to Ted.

**BACK FROM THE HAYRIDE, **Ted and I sit on one of the many wooden picnic tables while Christian places the two pumpkins in the trunk of the Audi SUV. Ted watches people passing by us and happily takes as many sips as I will give him of warm cider. I blow the liquid between his sips, carefully cooling it enough for him. When I look up I see Christian standing several feet from us. Our camera in hand, he is taking pictures of Ted and I.

"You two are the perfect picture." He says and sits down behind me. I lean back on him slightly and tilt my head. He kisses me chastely and licks his lips. "Mmmmm…my sweet Ana and sweet cider, delicious," he murmurs against my ear.

Teddy stands on his knees, "Dada, tiss." He demands a kiss of his own. Between the two of them I lift Ted to kiss his daddy and then kiss one of his cherub cheeks, they are rosier due to the fall air.

"What else would you like to do, Mommy?"

I look around the farm yard. The afternoon sun is beginning to sink below the tree line. It gives the yard an amber tinged glow. The scenery is breathtaking. I'm not ready for our day to end just yet. It has been too wonderful for words. Teddy yawns and slouches against me, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Maybe only one more thing before we go, I think our little man is tired." I turn my attention to Ted. "Would you like to pet the bunnies, Teddy bear?"

He is instantly alert and Christian and I have to clamber down from the picnic table to catch up with him. He grasps our hands and literally drags us to the small barn like shelter where the rabbits are housed. Christian drops our cider cups in a receptacle and to my surprise sits down on the edge of one of the rabbit pens. He lifts a snow white rabbit from its enclosure and holds it in his arms. Christian Grey, Mr. Big Shot CEO, holding a bunny for his toddler son to pet. "I always wanted to do this," he beams at me and I can't help but return his wide smile.

"Hold a rabbit?"

"Hold one, touch one, I always wanted to. They looked so soft." He runs his long fingered hand over the rabbit's pristine fur. "He is so soft," he marvels. I see his boyish delight and love it. "Pet him, Ted." He encourages our son to touch the animal. I take Ted's mitts from his hands and very carefully he reaches his chubby baby fingers out to touch the rabbit's fur.

"Awwww…" His sweet baby voice is full of wonder and now my heart is melting. "Dada…awwww…" He continues petting the rabbit gently.

Christian flicks his eyes up to mine, bliss filled gray to love filled blue. "Thank you, Ana. You gave me so much today. You give me so much every day." He whispers.

I kiss his lips softly. "You deserve it, Christian. You deserve everything." I ruffle our baby boy's hair and join them, running my fingertips over the rabbit's soft fur too.


End file.
